El arte del perdon
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ShuraxAioros] Cap 3: Un recuerdo del pasado que tal vez puedo unir dos dorazones heridos y separados. Una sonrisa imperceptible que será su tortura, y un perdon que puede no llegar jamás... ¿Shura y Aioros volverán a estar juntos?
1. Culpa y remordimiento

_Sólo diré que encontraran algunas cosas parecidas con un fic mio llamado "In the darkness" o.o... y que es espero que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo nOn_

**El arte del perdón**

**Culpa y remordimiento**

**_POV of Shura:_**

Cierro mis ojos, y te recuerdo. Contraigo mi labio inferior hacia el interior de mi boca con el superior, deslizando mi lengua con sutilidad por la superficie sonrosada, carnosa y suave, añorando tu sabor.

**_¿Cómo poder recuperar tu amor?_**

**_¿Cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?_**

_**Mi mundo solo gira por ti**_

Han pasado trece años ya desde la última vez en que miré dentro de tus verdes orbes. Y la culpa que atormenta mi sentido, es de la misma intensidad con la que la feroz tormenta arremete sin compasión contra un barco que lleva días de naufragio.

**_¿Cómo sanar este profundo dolor?_**

_**Siento correr por mis venas**_

_**Tu respiración...**_

Inútil seria el decir que duermo con facilidad; pero la verdad es que cada vez que lo intento, tu imagen se hace presente en mis sueños, reclamando una lealtad y amistad que te debía y que por mi deber traicioné.

**_Estoy tan conectado a ti..._**

**_Que hasta en mis sueños te veo._**

_**Sin ti yo me muero**_

Las voces acuden a mi cabeza sin cesar, removiendo lo que trato de ocultar desde tiempos de antaño y que por las noches presente se hace, cobrando el recibo de la factura a una amistad y un sentimiento de mayor profundidad que por mi estupidez no supe apreciar...

-"_Las cosas no son como parecen..._"- El tono lastimero y desesperado con el que pronunciaste aquellas palabras, la furia que en su momento sentí, no permitió apreciar el vuelco que provocaron de mi corazón

-"_¡Eres un asqueroso traidor!_"- Te grité sin compasión, ni siquiera inmutándome por esa tristeza que a tus pupilas embriagaban. Retrocediste un paso, negándote a atacarme, dejándome notar como tu labio temblaba y como el tono moreno en tu semblante bajaba hasta quedar notablemente pálido

-"¡_Shura, tienes que escucharme!... Arles no es..._"- Tratabas tu acción de justificar; pero algo en mi no desea escuchar otra palabra más, no de ti

-"_¡Callate, no quiero oír más disparates!..._"- Grito para silenciarte, cerrando sólo un momento los ojos, mirándote luego amenazante. La voz de la razón me dice que termine de una vez y para siempre contigo, aunque mi corazón reclame por lo contrario, dejando que crea en tus palabras. Mi brazo recto apunta hacia el cielo, mientras mis piernas se abren y me preparo para darte una muerte de la que entonces no estaba seguro de arrepentirme, creyendo que era lo más correcto.

-"_E-espera..._"- Incrédulo musitas, retrocediendo uno o dos pasos, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos a causa de la impresión; y es que no puedes creer que yo, la persona que antes te juro amarte hasta el último aliento, quiera llevarte a la oscura eternidad

-"**_¡Excalibur!_**"- Cubierto por un destello dorado, mi brazo cae esquinando lanzándote el fatal ataque que a la muerte en cuestión de instantes te lleva.

No logro ver las facciones en tu rostro, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me importe verlas, sólo siento un nudo en la garganta y un ardor en los ojos que me quema, obligándolos a cerrarse y dejar que de ellos brote lo que en su momento no desee con palabras expresarte.

-"¡AIOROS!"- Clamo tu nombre en medio de mi penumbra

Despierto horrorizado una vez más, con las emociones recién removidas en mi interior. Mi cuerpo inevitablemente se encuentra cubierto en toxinas líquidas, y mi rostro es empañado por algo más que sudor: por lágrimas que provienen desde el más recóndito lugar de mi corazón y que surgen de las cavidades de mis ojos.

¿Por qué no te escuché?

¿Por qué me negué a creer en tus palabras aquella noche?

Mis piernas se contraen hasta mi pecho.

Ahora eh quedado sentado en mi propio lecho, con las manos cubriendo las mejillas y los ojos en un arrebato de tratar de borrar lo que atormenta mi sentido y que se ah convertido, incluso después de morir, en mi propia condena. Y sé que sollozo cual niño asustado; sin embargo, de igual forma estoy consiente de que mis sentimientos por ti no se encuentran dentro de una caja de duro acero que pueda tenerlos custodiados y hacerme inmune al reflejo que me provocan, teniendo como resultado esta fatídica noche, donde lastimosamente desesperado lloro.

_**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**_

_**Te marchaste con mis besos,**_

_**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**_

Y es que no basta con que yo me sienta más que arrepentido. No. Eso es tan poco apetecible para ti que te niegas a verme o dirigirme algún gesto ahora que estás vivo.

Porque es aún más imposible de creer que hace tan solo unas semanas, nuestros cuerpos carecían de función interna como el latir del corazón o el bombardeo de sangre hasta cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo.

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento**_

_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**_

_**Como el fuego no se apagó**_

_**No se apagó...**_

Hoy sé que puedo estirar la palma de mi mano abierta, delante de mí, en medio de la oscuridad, y distinguir la silueta puntiaguda de cada uno de mis dedos. O el hecho de regresar mi extremidad hacia el semblante y deslizar las yemas mis dedos por las curvas que forman mis pómulos, logrando no solo sentir mi piel, si no de igual forma percibir lo mojada que se encuentra la superficie a causa de mis perladas lágrimas. Y es que no es lo mismo a permanecer como un alma vagando en el mundo de los muertos.

_**¿Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión?**_

**_¿Cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó?_**

Bien dicen que el recordar es volver a vivir. En mi caso, lamentablemente no. Si añoro tu compañía, vuelve el sentimiento, o quizá necesidad, de sentirme culpable. Si trato de olvidar que aún existe algo entre nosotros, una opresión acude a mi pecho haciéndome notar que aún te extraño.

_**Me estoy volviendo loco por ti**_

_**Y hasta en mis sueños te veo**_

**_Sin ti yo me muero_**

Sé que es difícil de entender, aún con mayor dificultad el explicarlo; sólo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me duele aquél incidente entre nosotros y lo muy arrepentido que me encuentro.

Con mayor razón si tus desdenes son a mí únicamente dedicados, y no a Saga, quien considero como único culpable de esta 'riña' entre nosotros.

_**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,**_

_**Te marchaste con mis besos,**_

_**Con mis besos y mis sueños.**_

Tú eras mi ídolo. La inspiración con la que todos mis actos realizaba y la persona por la cual llegaba a mi máximo nivel, siempre siendo mí meta... Incluso hasta ese día...

Aún es de noche. La penumbra reina en el espacio de mi habitación, así como en el exterior. Me asomo por la ventana, que cerrada tras cortinas me muestra un crepúsculo lleno de matices azules y violetas, mezclándose con naranja. Un nuevo amanecer.

El paisaje con el que mis ojos se embelezan, hace que mi cerebro recurra a cuestionarse el por que si el sol logra vencer a la majestuosa luna, y hacerla sucumbir junto con la oscuridad, gracias a su inmenso brillo, ¿Por qué entre nosotros no puede haber la misma claridad de sentimientos?

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez más lento**_

_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros**_

**_Como el fuego no se apagó_**

Ya que para desgracia tuya, apenas ayer noté un brillo peculiar en tu mirada cuando mis ojos se encontraron -por casual error- con los tuyos, haciéndome percibir algo en lo que aún no había reparado, el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre nosotros, la llama del amor no pasa por su ausencia dentro de ninguno de los dos

¿Será que me atreveré a dirigirte la palabra y arreglar las cosas con una disculpa aún no dada?

Esa es una llave que estoy dispuesto a usar, con tal de abrir la puerta de tu corazón...

_Extras: Canción de RBD, Este corazón _

_Gracias por su lectura!_

_Ficsoton Shura x Aiorios, Santuario saint Seiya Yaoi _


	2. Cicatriz

**El arte del perdón**

**Cicatriz**

**_POV Of Aioros:_**

Inevitable es el sentir lo que mi corazón hacia ti profesa; pero aún más lo que mi conciencia dicta que sienta: odio.

_**Yo te amaba, tú fingías**_

_**Como un ángel, me tratabas**_

_**Como si fuera yo tu único ser...**_

Porque tú traicionaste aquello que yo consideraba más sagrado, aún más que mi lealtad hacia la diosa, incluso que mi propia vida y deber.

Si tan sólo aquella noche me hubieras escuchado. Tan simple con abrir tus oídos y cerrar los ojos. Tanto como el creer en mis palabras por encima de lo demás, a pesar del que dirán. En realidad que si me hubieras amado...

Yo, para tu desgracia, recuerdo tal como fueron las cosas. Tu necedad para creerme, las duras palabras que atravesaron aún más que la técnica de tu espada, mi corazón.

Me eh mirado más una vez más dentro de tus verde oliva pupilas, como para no ser más que suficiente el hecho de saber que si lo hago una vez más, me perderé dentro de ti, descubriendo a fin de cuentas, que llevas una carga acuestas sobre ti. Sin embargo, tu penar ahora no es basto para mí. No lo es. Te odio. Ya no deseo que sientas mi piel, ni siquiera el sabor de mis besos, nada, nunca más. Estoy más que decidido a odiarte hasta la nueva eternidad y que en tu vida no sientas mi calor humano una vez más.

_**Yo me creía tus mentiras**_

**_Y tú reías a mi espalda_**

**_Y robabas lo mejor, ladrón, tu..._**

Porque te amaba con locura. Por que tú me traicionaste. Jamás creíste en mi, me dejaste a mi suerte con aquella bebé en los brazos, mientras reclamabas algo que yo no hubiera cometido, eso bien lo sabias, si me hubieras amado como decías, seguro estoy de que otra cosa pudo haber ocurrido...

Pero no fue así...

La noche que morí, desee nunca haberte conocido. Ese nefasto día con el corte de tu brazo, lograste arrancar el sentimiento profundo que llegue a sentir, reaplazándolo por odio y rencor. Y es que no te bastó con enamorarme, con tus niñerías, tus miradas y aquella sarcástica forma tuya de ser; si no que te llevaste contigo mi esencia y el tiempo que por compartir contigo no aproveché con mi hermano...

_**Y hoy te digo que yo**_

_**Te di toda mi fuerza, mi ilusión**_

_**Y en cambio me dejas solo, confuso**_

**_Y lleno de desilusión_**

Aunque eso ahora no importe, ni mucho menos el recordar viejas cosas sin sentido que me atormentan, haciéndome tomar decisiones incorrectas como el mirarte.

Necesitaba un apoyo que me negaste. Tú a quien menos imaginé encontrarme detrás de mi cabeza. Persiguiendo la vida de alguien a que le prometiste algo que no pensabas cumplir...

_**El dolor, que dejaste al pisar mi corazón**_

_**Y si crees que eres tú**_

_**Ya verás cuando vuelvas aquí**_

_**¡OH, se irá el dolor**_

Mi rostro escondido entre la suave almohada, la cual logré sujetar con mis dedos con furia, cubre un semblante lleno de amargura y unas lágrimas que aunque intente reprimir, me hacen recordar lo que trato de olvidar: que lamentablemente soy humano.

**_Y tu sombra me persigue,_**

_**Me asfixia y me rompe**_

_**El fantasma que ahora eres tú...**_

Si algo pudiera desear, pediría morir; porque hago una promesa que no puedo cumplir, porque es mucho más fuerte que yo, ya que lo que aún siento por ti me carcome sin piedad, llamando a mis orbes a que se embelesen contigo, a mis oídos que se maravillen con el sonido de tus voz y a mis labios a endulzarse con el pronunciar de tu nombre...

Pero es una fantasía. Ya no eres lo que fuiste, no desde que volviste de entrenar en las montañas de España. Una vez que regresaste al santuario con tu técnica perfeccionada, las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo de antes...

Y sonrío en mi locura, porque fueron para bien. ¿Cómo olvidar los tiempos antes de que fueras un caballero?

_**Siempre fuerte, siempre débil**_

_**Terminar, regresar**_

**_Nada es estable y yo rompo el vicio, aquí..._**

Aún recuerdo al Shura tembloroso y tímido que llegó aquél día a Grecia, hablando a penas español a sus siete años, logrando aprender con prontitud el griego que me pediste te enseñara. Las veces que tus pequeñas manos se aferraban a las mías cuando tenía que marcharme. Ocasiones sin fin en que compartimos el mismo reposo a tu falta de edad, sintiendo la oscuridad como adversario mayor a ti mismo.

Como el río, el tiempo siguió su cause, permitiendo que salieras victorioso de entre todos los aprendices que codiciaban la dorada armadura de Capricornio, La portaste con orgullo aquella tarde, mientras los rayos del sol, que desaparecía detrás de una montaña, iluminaban tu rostro al igual que esa sonrisa satisfecha. Correspondiendo el ademán que tuviste al saludarme con tu blanca mano, yo te estreché contra mi pecho, permitiendo que tu respiración golpeara mi hombro. Y cuando el aire dejó de fluir hacia tus pulmones, debido a mi fuerte agarre, de mi te separaste con un sonrojo en tus níveas mejillas, cruzando una intimidada mirada con la mía orgullosa.

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que algo estaba cambiando.

Un año más tarde te vi. Habías partido hacia España para perfeccionar una técnica que a mi parecer, con el hecho de ser tuya, era más que perfecta.

Aquél día estabas parado en la cima de esa roca, contemplando con el entrecejo fruncido, una dirección contraria a la misma donde yo venía. Meditabas sobre algo, no por nada bien te conocía. Te llamé y tu rostro iluminado hacia mi giraste. Asombrado estaba por tu cambio, aún más por el poder que momentos antes habías desprendido contra la roca a la que con tanto afán estudiabas. Entonces me abrazaste, dejando que notara el calor que a mi cara acudía y que en matiz rojo se exponía. Sentí un hormigueó con tu tacto, aún más un cosquilleo en mi vientre, y una intimidación mayor cuando me sonreíste después de que alabé tu crecimiento tanto mental como físicamente.

Y lo que siguió después fue mi calvario, el dolor más exquisito que jamás hubiera experimentado. Tus mentiras y traiciones. Las noches que cuestionaste mi decisión de seguir con la tarea que Shion debía dejar, y tus réplicas ante mi silencio.

El glorioso instante en que de mis labios salió lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. La noche en que nuestras bocas probaron algo aún más dulce que la miel, y el tacto más suave que la llamada brisa de verano. Las palabras que con caricias callamos, y con miradas profundizamos...

Pero todo ah quedado en el pasado, en lo más recóndito de una oscuridad que no deseo iluminar, dejando que se convierta en un recuerdo perdido que no ambiciono recuperar.

En la cama me siento, negándome a volver a abrir la tumba que por muerto lleva a mi propio corazón.

Con frustración repaso mi rostro, dejando que las gotas saladas de llanto, que un camino han marcado hasta mi barbilla, se impregnen en mis morenos dedos hasta desaparecer las huellas de dolor.

Mis pies me llevan fuera de la habitación, hacia el corredor para luego salir de mi templo. No me place la idea de atravesar Capricornio tan sólo porque el patriarca ordenó que lo hiciera, si pudiera volar sobre ella, o fingir aún más indiferencia de la que mi cansada alma ya profesa, lo haría; pero las fuerzas son pocas, mi odio aún no es basto para hacerlo, y temo no sólo encontrarlo, si no caer rendido ante sus encantos.

Quizá a la vida no le parezca suficiente la multa que ya me ha cobrado, ahora me martiriza la escasa humanidad en mí, con la presencia de él... de Shura...

Tengo un pie en el primer escalón del templo que custodia, del mismo que le ayudé a conseguir. Mis ojos, sin que yo me lo proponga, se han cruzado con lo suyos, mientras él salía a estirarse un rato, parado en una extraña poción con los puños hacia el cielo, el obligo descubierto y el cabello más alborotado que como solía yo recordar.

Sus labios se mueven, puedo ver sus marfilados dientes asomarse tímidamente entre ellos... ("_No te atrevas a decir mi nombre..._" En silencio lo pienso). Mi corazón late a una velocidad con la cual no recordaba que pudiera hacerlo. Escucho un leve sonido proceder de su boca... ("_No te atrevas..._" Le exijo)

-"Aioros..."- Musita con un destello en sus ojos que vuelve a encantarme.

_**No hay nada que decir**_

_**Ya no tienes que mentir**_

_**Trágate tu vil traición**_

_**Yo me voy**_

Pero lo odio.

Ni quiero, ni puedo controlar lo que siento.

Lo aborrezco tanto...

Un torrente de sentimientos me atormenta, y en mi corazón se forma, un pedazo de rencor. Mis puños se aprietan en la misma posición donde los tenía. Mis dientes proceden a imitar mis extremidades, en lo que un temblor recorre mi cuerpo haciendo vibrar cada célula viva de mi interior.

-"Espera... no te vayas..."- Me llama. No, me ordena que no lo haga; ¿Pero quien es él para mandar sobre mis actos cuando no quiso escuchar antes mis razones?

Con veloces pasos me alejo. Siento saltar mi cuerpo al bajar con la rapidez con la cual lo hago, cada peldaño de camino hacia mi resguardo, el único lugar donde él no volverá a dañarme y en el que me quedaré, como perla que es celosamente protegida por una ostra.

Pero algo me detiene, obligándome a que mire hacia capricornio debido a que por la impresión mi rostro se gira hacia donde mi opresor toma mi brazo

-"Tenemos que hablar. Te lo ruego, escúchame..."- Esa mirada que me dedica me asfixia, me debilita al grado de sentir mis rodillas siendo atraídas magnéticamente hacia la grisácea roca. Sus pupilas tiemblan, me taladran llegando hasta el más oscuro rincón de mi corazón...

-"_¿No quieres que te explique?_"

-"_Muere como un hombre. Te permitiré morir con mi espada sagrada Excalibur_..."

Las palabras llegan directamente a mí desde el fondo de algún recuerdo oculto, desde la noche en que tu vil traición devoro en pedazos mi corazón.

Con la fuerza que obtengo de algún lugar desconocido hasta para mí, de un jalón me deshago de su agarre, obteniendo como resultado, el quedar libre para escapar de las garras de tu mentira

-"Aioros..."- Suplicante baja detrás de mi

-"¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre una vez más!"- Le grito desgarrándome la garganta, sin importar que el eco de mi voz resuene en las erosionadas rocas. Sorprendido me mira. Y no es para menos si esperaba que yo lo recibiera con los brazos y el corazón abiertos, cuando a punta de patadas me echó de su vida

**_No existe un perdón,_**

**_No existimos tú y yo,_**

**_No aguanto tu actitud..._**

_**Yo me voy**_

-"Perdoname... nunca hubiera sido mi intención el lastimarte... no en otra situación"- Musita culpable, incluso miserable. Se lo merece, lo sé; pero mi alma no siente tranquilidad, sólo penumbra y soledad...

Nuevamente le doy la espalda, oponiéndome al deseo que mis ojos expresan por dejar brotar de ellos algo líquido que ahora aborrezco, haciéndome tan débil e inmune a cualquier deseo y suplica suyas...

-"Tu mirada mata..."- Escuchó que murmura a mis espaldas, provocando que la sangre hierba aún más en mi ser.

-"No tanto como tu traición..."- Le respondo con la voz tan fría como el poder de Camus, esperando que de igual forma congele cualquier acto reconciliador entre nosotros. De nuevo detengo mi andar. Ha tomando entre la palma de su mano mi brazo, procurando que me quede con él y no huya

-"¡Tienes que escucharme!"- De nuevo suplica, tomando mi otro brazo también para que lo encare. A mis extremidades descubiertas, un hormigueo las recorre, siendo más que gratificante, aborrecido su contacto

-"Si es para que tu pobre alma atormentada descanse, no pienso hacerlo"- Respondo con dureza y frialdad, sin inmutarme por el gesto sorprendido y melancólico con el que ahora me mira, tratando de descubrir en mis ojos algo que se ah perdido. Una vez más obtengo fuerza y me deshago de sus manos, salvo que ahora no le doy la espalda y lo encaro, mirándolo con unos ojos que sé delatan mi odio

_**Lo que ves es lo que soy...**_

-"Tú no eres Aioros..."- Balbucea desconcertado, contrayendo el entrecejo hasta fruncirlo y arrugar graciosamente su frente.

¿Me desconoce? No debería. En esto me ah convertido

Sonrió triunfante al ver su afligido semblante, cubierto por desesperación y rastros de una amargura que merece

_**Lo que ves ya se marchó...**_

-"La persona que tanto amo..."

-"Murió por tu propia mano"- Clavo la daga en su corazón, aunque me pese decirlo, incluso más el sentirlo –"El que surgió del fondo del barranco te aborrece. Y está tan lleno de odio..."

-"Mientes"- Interrumpe mis inyectadas palabras de odio, con un tono lastimero y entrecortado en su voz –"Diferente, pero aún esta en ti..."- Silencio sus ingenuas palabras con una fría –espero que también sarcástica- risa

-"El Aioros que conociste hace años ya no existe"- Le digo apretando los dientes y tomando con los puños su camiseta. Coloco un dedo en su cien con firmeza –"Lo que ves aquí, desapareció... "- Con una mano señalo mi corazón –"Y aquí ya sólo hay odio..."

Me alejo de su lado con el paso aun más apresurado, dando grandes zancadas para salir de su alcanza antes de que regrese del lugar al que mis palabras lo han mandado

Y al dar la vuelta, siendo consiente de que una peña cubre mi huída, recargo la palma de mi mano sobre la superficie de una roca erosionada, para impedir caer al suelo mientras mi rostro ensombrecido es cubierto por las lágrimas que arriba no quise permitir que viera

¿Por qué a pesar del odio que le profeso, tengo que sentir esta dualidad entre mi corazón y la razón?

¿Albergaré aún ese sentimiento tan profundo, llamado amor hacia él?

Yo creo que no...

_**Extras: Canción de RBD, Me voy**_


	3. Aún hay algo

**El arte del perdón**

**Aún hay algo de amor**

_**POV of Shura:**_

Eternos parecían los días que había permanecido encerrado en mi templo. Las cortinas me brindaban una oscuridad que en ese momento me placía, dándome una calma y tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo añoraba.

Yo, Shura de Capricornio, llevo conmigo una pesada carga a cuestas, una culpa que cada noche me despierta cuando recuerdo la noche en que falle mi promesa...

Hace casi tres días me propuse entablar una conversación contigo, intentando pedir un perdón que creo merecer. Para mi desfortuna, te negaste a escucharme, regresándome el sentimiento que yo te provoqué cuando no quise hacer lo mismo.

Te vi sonreír satisfecho aquella tarde al verme atormentado, después de revelarme como único culpable de ese radical cambio en tu persona, siendo a penas un reflejo del Aioros que una vez amé. Señalaste que él solo existía en mi cabeza, al golpear sin brusquedad sobre mi cien con las yemas de tus morenos dedos; pero te equivocas, aunque tú lo asegures, y lo prometas ante la misma Athena, eres el mismo ser que me arranca más de un suspiro, tu esencia sigue siendo la misma pese al tiempo transcurrido. Como único defecto, escondido estar, baja una gruesa y profunda capa de frialdad

Podrás negarlo, pero aún me veo en tus orbes reflejado, notando ese majestuoso brillo que solo a mí me brindas y que por nadie más demuestras...

_**Entre tú y yo,**_

**_Esta creciendo algo._**

_**En mi interior,**_

_**Estás quedándote**_

Como en aquél tiempo. Esos días en que juntos solíamos jugar, entrenar, reír... la mayoría de las cosas en realidad. Cuando estaba inseguro por ganar mi armadura, sólo tú, pese a mis propios temores, creíste en mí hasta el final de la batalla, hasta el instante en que por pura suerte –aunque lo niegues- logré ganar la preciada ropa sagrada de Capricornio. Para entonces tú no lo sabías, ni siquiera te habías percatado de que no te miraba como el hermano que tú creías ver en mí, porque yo no era Aioria, y yo deseaba algo más de ti... algo que no podías entonces darme...

No hasta un año más tarde...

-:-:-:- **Flash Back** -:-:-:-

El cielo despejado era el principal testigo, uno que no había sido invitado, pero que presenció la escena por encontrarse ahí; resplandeciendo esa inmensa masa azulada que adornaban con su belleza las estrellas

Dos poderosos caballeros dorados, discutiendo sobre un tema que más de una vez entre ambos había sido tratado, y en cual uno de ellos no estaba conforme con la decisión del más experimentado...

-"Recapacita Aioros, la tarea puede llevarla acabo Saga..."- Decía un exasperado Shura, pasándose la mano por la negra cabellera.

-"Cuidar el lugar donde Poseidón reposa, es cosa seria, y a él no le tengo mucha confianza"- Explicaba el moreno con el entrecejo levemente contraído. La brisa nocturna dio entonces vida al cabello de ambos, interponiéndose en medio del silencio que los dos santos habían interpuesto.

Para el español, las palabras de su eterno amigo no tenían el más mínimo sentido; aunque después de presentarle sus respetos al patriarca y toparse con el geminiano ahí mismo, sintió un cosmo que a su espíritu intranquilizó; más no por ello debía significar el que fuera de desconfianza, no si Saga era un caballero dorado.

Abrió la boca, aspirando aire para retenerlo y finalmente liberarlo hasta tranquilizarse, pausadamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tamborileando los dedos sobre esta, como signo de exasperación. Aioros solo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, siguiéndolo con la vista hasta que Shura decidió sentarse en un peldaño fuera de su templo.

-"Admitélo, quieres marcharte del santuario..."- Comentó con una tristeza sosegada. Suspiró nuevamente e intentó detener su propia cabeza con las manos, al recargar los codos en las piernas. Sagitario ladeó los labios, mirándole de la misma forma en la cual las palabras de su amigo habían sido pronunciadas.

-"Eso no es cierto..."- Desmintió el moreno tratando de posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañero, más este no permitió tal contacto al ponerse en pie súbitamente

-"¡Claro que lo es!"- Gritó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al sagitario, quien no esperaba una reacción así del español –"Vuelvo de viaje, después de un año de no vernos, y ahora intentas que te den una misión en la que Saga bien podría ocuparse..."- Reclamaba sin que el castaño lo mereciera

-"¡Shura, eso no es cierto...!"- Volvió a negar alzando el tono de su voz, tal como su compañero lo hacia

-"¡No quieres estar conmigo!"- Replicó. Aioros lo tomó por ambos brazos, logrando que le mirara fijamente a los ojos, y aunque sintió que la respiración le falló cuando su mirada lo atravesó, su voz sonaba firme

-"Es mentira"- Explicaba con voz calmada. De los labios de Shura escapó un suspiro –"Sabes que mi tiempo y mi ser te lo eh dedicado a ti desde que nos conocemos, incluso más que convivir con mi propio hermano..."- Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron mientras continuaba con su protesta

-"A pesar de eso, estas casando de estar conmigo"- El castaño sonrió con tristeza

-"No es verdad. Disfruto mucho del tiempo en que estamos juntos"- Con las enrojecidas mejillas, embozó una sonrisa, mientras su mano fue atraída hasta la barbilla del pelinegro

-"Aioros..."- Susurró extasiado Shura.

El rostro de sagitario quedó tan cerca del suyo, que una sombra cubrió por completo su faz. Y aunque no sabía lo que ocurría si cerraba los ojos, se atrevió a quedar en oscuridad, esperado anhelante cualquier cosa que el mayor quisiera hacer con él, porque sabía a la perfección que su corazón le pertenecía al castaño, a Aioros

Fue así como el roce más esperado entre ambos surgió, dando paso a algo de mayor profundidad que el mismo océano. Un tacto tan suave, húmedo y cálido, como derretir un chocolate en tu boca...

-:-:-:- **End of Flash Back** -:-:-:-

Sólo con el recuerdo de tu sabor, es como eh logrado sobrevivir sin ti, con la zozobra en el corazón al no saber si algún día mereceré tu perdón; aunque por la mirada que ese día te atreviste a dedicarme, creo que para ti sería mejor si no existiera... ¿Correcto?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**POV of Aioros:**_

Me bastaría con mirar cuatro lugares hacia la derecha, para saber que mi presencia en ese lugar es inapropiada. Y es que no sé como Aioria me convenció de venir.

Esta tarde se ofrece un banquete de despedida en memoria de Dohko, quien abandona nuevamente el santuario para regresar a los cinco viejos picos, China. Su semblante luce tan alegre como siempre, con su humor tan sarcástico y simple, como él de viejo no solía ser. Y a pesar de que trate de fingir, se puede leer melancolía en su mirada, porque no deseaba abandonar el refugio, mucho menos a Shion, su amor de antaño...

Es tan triste el pensar que tuvieron que separarse, tan sólo por que uno de ellos debía cumplir con el deber de ser patriarca; algo que bien pudo habernos ocurrido, y que comprendo fue la razón de muchos de nuestros enojos...

_**Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,**_

_**Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros.**_

-:-:-:- **Flash Back** -:-:-:-

Sus piernas abiertas se aferraban a la cintura de Aioros, mientras que este se dedicaba a entrar en él, tratando de apaciguar un dolor aún más fuerte que el placentero.

El español con los ojos cerrados, tomaba entre sus dedos las sedosas sabanas de la cama, cerrándola en puño a causa del dolor. De sus labios escapaban gemidos entrecortados, y sonidos de escocimiento, al mismo tiempo que suplicaba más placer, mencionando el nombre de la persona que esa noche dejaba una profunda huella en su ser.

Aioros sostenía sus piernas, las cuales rodeaban su cintura, en tanto que él movía la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás, obteniendo una mayor excitación.

Cuando ambos cuerpos, sudorosos y cansados, reposaron en la cama, Shura se giró en su lugar para darle la cara al moreno, haciendo apoyo en uno de sus brazos para quedar sentado de lado. El sagitario le sonrió, iluminando la oscuridad en su faz, con el fulgor de sus verdes pupilas.

-"Te amo..."- Dijo el español con una sonrisa satisfecha, inclinado su rostro hasta que su blanca nariz tocó con la punta la del mayor. Los cabellos de negro color, tocaron la frente de Aioros, cosquilleándola. Y esa sueva carnosidad que contorneaba la boca de Capricornio, con sutilidad se curveó hasta lograr tocar los labios de quien se encontraba debajo de él, nuevamente provocando que su estómago cosquilleara, y que con curiosidad introdujera su lengua hasta provocar una excitación, que al rito de un más profundo amor, los llevó.

Y a pesar del juramente de esa noche, entre desesperadas caricias y los besos que con entrega compartían, su mágica noche termino no también como había empezado...

-"Saga se encuentra cuidando el retorno de Poseidón, y yo..."- Aioros guardó un momento de silencio, un lapso que al pelinegro le pareció eterno y nada confiable.

-"¿Tú que?"- Inquirió extrañado el español. Sagitario desistió de la tarea de acariciar con los dedos, los cabellos del español, enfocando su mirada en un punto aún más alejado del que el rostro níveo de Shura se encontraba –"¿Aioros?"- Lo llamó frunciendo el entrecejo

-"El patriarca quiere entrenarme para ocupar su lugar"- Se niega a mirarlo otra vez, sabiendo que esa orden no traerá nada bueno para ellos dos. Las pupilas de Capricornio se dilatan, mientras sus parpados se abren un poco más de lo normal, dándole a su semblante un aspecto sorprendido. Se incorpora para mirarlo, dejando que en sus ojos se exprese algo aún mayor que en sus palabras

-"¿Por qué tú?"- Reclama en medio de la oscuridad –"Que yo sepa hay más aprendices que ya tiene armadura dorada... y no creo que sea justo..."

-"Obedecer es mi deber"- Responde el castaño mirándole por fin. No desea que su noche especial termine en desgracia después de la noticia; pero él sintió que debía saberlo –"Shura, es un halago que él piense en mi como su sucesor"- Añade, tratando de apaciguar las réplicas del pelinegro. Capricornio se descubre el cuerpo, quitándose con enojo la sabana que lo cubría, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a deleite del mayor

-"¿Y tienes la más mínima idea de lo que sucederá si accedes?"- Cuestiona estando de pie a un lado del lecho que ah abandonado. Cansado, Aioros suspira, respondiendo con tristeza ante la incomprensión del español

-"No puedo negarme"

-"¿Por qué no?"- Preguntó con un tono en su voz, que el sagitario claramente puede leer como frustración.

Entonces comprende. Es miedo lo que Shura siente, no envidia si le dan ese puesto, ya que teme perderlo si toma esa gran responsabilidad en sus manos.

-"Shura... nada va a cambiar"- Dice con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de tomar la mano del español

-"Eso es lo que tú crees"- Responde evitando el contacto, retrocediendo un paso –"Al convertirte en el patriarca, cuando Shion muera, nada será igual, seremos como Dohko y él"- Sus palabras, aún más que sus acciones, sorprenden al castaño. No tiene la certeza de las palabras de Shura, solo sabe que es una orden que tiene que acatar, aún sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar

Quizá, con el tiempo, Capricornio podría entender...

O tal vez no...

-:-:-:- **End of Flash Back** -:-:-:-

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mí,**_

_**Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,**_

_**Quizás entre los dos,**_

**_Aún hay algo de amor._**

Ahora te miro, sin controlar lo que siento. Esta calidez que emana desde el fondo de mi pecho, es la clara muestra de que aún te amo... De que nuevamente briba mi corazón con tu sola imagen, y que de mis pulmones venga un poco aire hasta salir de mis labios en un suspiro...

¿Por qué?

¿Qué tienen tus besos, o el sonido de tu voz que tan loco me vuelven?

¿Cómo logras hacerme sonreírte una vez más, cuando tu mirada se topa con la mía, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Demasiado tarde me eh dado cuenta de mi error, embozando una sonrisa enamorada, tan sólo dedicada a ti. Percibo mi rostro lleno de calor, el cual seguramente se ah tornado carmesí.

Enfoco mi mirar en la mesa, sabiéndome perseguido por tus inquisidoras pupilas, después de mi falta de palabra, luego de haberte dicho lo mucho que te odiaba...

Movido, por lo que parece ser un resorte, con el impulso de mi cuerpo hago que la silla retroceda unos centímetros lejos de la mesa. Me levanto con rapidez dispuesto a salir del gran salón, estando más que seguro de que tras de mi has de venir...

Y así es. Tu presencia invade mi ser, cuando noto tu cálido cosmo acercarse a mi, haciendo que me estremezca, siendo victima de tus encantos...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_POV of Shura:_**

No quiero resignarme a perderte. Me hace daño el hecho de pensarlo, siendo una información que mi cerebro se niega a procesar.

Te llevo tatuado en lo más hondo de mi alma, guardado en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón.

Sin querer te miro, notando que te encuentras sumido en tus propios pensamientos...

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mí,**_

**_Quizás, tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,_**

_**Quizás entre los dos,**_

**_Aún hay algo de amor._**

Me gustaría mucho saber en que piensas, y si es que contemplas la posibilidad de cruzar al menos una palabra, una mirada de desprecio o algún otro tipo de gesto hacia a mi, que ya muy necesarios me son para vivir. Considero que mi excusa te ah de parecer un tanto estupida, pero tus desdenes se han convertido en mi necesidad de despertar cada día, aunque sólo sea para que mi nombre sea maldecido con esos labios que tantas noches me llenaron de gloria...

Eh notado que quieres girar la cabeza hacia donde me encuentro, y cobardemente, yo bajo la mirada, no queriendo encontrar algo que hace un momento te pedía. Sin embargo, mis ojos son llamados hacia tu semblante, el cual me recibe con... con algo que no creí volver a ver ni en mis más profundos sueños...

¿Acaso me estas sonriendo?...

Pero no se trata de una simple sonrisa. No es una que pueda usarse como mascara de hipocresía. Es una que me permitiste ver el día que por primera vez me besaste, justo en el momento de notar la inexperiencia con la cual yo correspondía tu caria, y lo nervioso que entonces había quedado...

Entonces me amas, después de tus palabras aún sientes lo mismo que yo.

Te has desnudado delante de mí sin proponértelo, y ahora tratas tu error de corregir al levantarte de improvisto de la mesa; pero lamentablemente me eh percatado del sonrojo que adorna tus mejillas y del nerviosismo de tus actos al marcharte, así que después de esta revelación inconsciente, no puedo dejarte ir con la facilidad que deseas hacerlo.

Con apuro voy detrás de ti, siendo consiente de que una vez más tratarás de alejarme con duras palabras y golpes justo al corazón. Pero para tu desgracia, lo que planees ya no me importa, eh decidido no dejarte tranquilo hasta que me escuches, y si me perdonas o no es lo de menos, sólo que te des cuenta que mi más grande anhelo, es que sepas lo mucho que siento la riña entre nosotros.

-"¡Aioros, espera!"- Gritó tu nombre aún siguiendo tus apresurados pasos. Hemos salido del templo del patriarca, encontrándonos en las escaleras hacia el templo de Piscis, que ya no son cubiertas por rosas como en la batalla de las doce casas. Tu andar sigues escaleras abajo, sin darme oportunidad de darte alcance, cortando con tu carrera la ráfaga de viento que hacia nosotros se dirige.

Te necesito, tal como tú pedías de mí esa noche. Escúchame, mírame, háblame. No me niegues la oportunidad, ni te cierres a una posibilidad de que estemos juntos una vez más...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**POV of Aioros:**_

Con dificultad logro que el aire que entra por mi boca, llegue exitosamente hasta mis pulmones, y que este a su vez, lo mande hasta mi cerebro; el cual de un momento a otro, siento a punto de explotar.

_**Entre tú y yo,**_

_**Hay viejos sentimientos,**_

_**Pensé que no,**_

_**Volverían jamás.**_

Escucho tu voz tan cerca y un temblor recorre mi cuerpo, provocando que mi corazón de un vuelco, emocionado. Deseo girar la cabeza, correr hacia ti con lágrimas en los ojos y decir que nada importa ya, que sucedió hace tanto que no significa nada para mí; pero hacerlo sería traicionarme a mi mismo y romper con una lealtad hacia mi propia razón.

En la piel descubierta de mi brazo derecho, tengo la ligera sensación de un hormigueo que llega con rapidez hasta mi vientre. Mi semblante sorprendido tiene la necesidad de saber que ah detenido mi andar y producido aquél agradable estremecimiento.

Nuevamente eres el criminal que me desarma con esa mirada, que aunque no sepa ni pueda describir, sólo la puedo calificar como mi debilidad. Tú el único culpable de borrar mi me memoria si me miras así...

Y como si todo estuviera en mi contra, el viento hace que tus cabellos bailen a su entera voluntad, y que tus ojos destellen como verdaderas esmeraldas cuando el sol se refleja en tu mirar.

Ahora me siento intimidado. Mis ojos se han nublado, negándome la oportunidad de verte a la cara con claridad; encontrándome tan susceptible, que temo que cualquier cosa que de esos labios tuyos provenga, terminara por convencerme de que yo estoy en un error como mi hermano ah querido marcármelo todos estos días...

Trato tu agarre de terminar con un jalón, al tiempo que mis ojos se cierran y de ellos brota algo que hubiera querido retener hasta encontrarme lo más lejos posible de ti. Tomas mi otro brazo, no dejándome proseguir el camino hacia donde hubiera querido dirigirme. Mis parpados se abren y mi labio inferior tiembla, imitando las pupilas en las cuales te manifiestas, cerrándose de nuevo para que no leas la verdad en mi alma.

Para sorpresa mía, envuelves mi cuerpo con el calor del tuyo, permitiéndome gozar una vez más de esas sensaciones que me recorren, al haberme abrazado justo como en este mismo momento lo haces...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**POV of Shura:**_

Sé que estas cansado de que te lastime, y créeme, nadie lamenta eso más que yo.

Consiente estoy de que clavé espinas en tu corazón; pero aún más de que me necesitas tanto como yo dependo de ti.

**_Sé que tú y yo,_**

**_Tenemos una historia,_**

**_Que nos dejo,_**

**_En medio de la soledad._**

Y con sinceridad duele. Aquella noche en verdad lastima, porque no fuiste el único herido. Al igual que tú, caí en una mortal trampa, una que de haber creído en tus palabras, hubiera librado...

Pero no lo hice; al contrario, actué contra los deseos de mi propio corazón...

-:-:-:- **Flash Back** -:-:-:-

No había visto a Aioros desde hace más de un año, desde la noche en que el patriarca fue atacado por quien parecía ser un sirviente de Poseidón, al portar sus escamas.

Shion le había dado órdenes a Saga de partir de nuevo a vigilar que el dios del mar no fuera a despertar. Al caballero de sagitario –para desagrado del español- se le encomendó quedarse en el refugio a terminar su entrenamiento para suceder al patriarca. Y por último, a Shura, se le dio la tarea de reunir a los caballeros restantes a través del mundo.

Aquél día, en que sus respetos había ido a presentar a Arles -el hermano del ahora difunto Shion-, el enmascarado le dijo ciertas cosas que en verdad lo desconcertaron... Cosas que nunca pensó escuchar sobre el sagitario, como una cierta advertencia de un crimen que pudiera cometer dando muerte a la diosa recién reencarnada.

¿Pero por qué Aioros haría una cosa así?

Es decir, de entre todos los caballeros que conocía, y al que más admiraba, Aioros sería uno de los menos interesados en querer matar a la niña Athena...

Desafortunadamente, como el frágil cristal, la confianza que Shura tenía hacia el noveno custodio se rompió, bastándole con escuchar las palabras de Arles y de los soldados que daban el testimonio de haberlo visto huir del refugio

Aioros corría entre las ruinas del santuario, escapando de lo que sería una muerte segura. En el brazo llevaba un pequeño bulto rosa, y a su espalda, la caja dorada de la armadura de Sagitario.

Desabrochándose las correas de la caja, con un golpe se deshizo de sus perseguidores; comprando enseguida el estado de la bebé que cargaba. La pequeña de tan sólo unos cuantos meses de nacida, le sonrió, algo que le hizo sentir una grata sensación en el interior. Se hinco para descansar un poco del duro viaje, levantándose enseguida para dar vuelta y seguir con su camino, cuando una sombra, desde lo más alto de una roca lo cubrió

-"¡Aioros, espera!"- La voz varonil, y de un raro acento que pronunciaba el griego, delato enseguida su identidad. Sin saber lo que le espera, el mencionado se gira hacia quien su nombre había pronunciado, poniéndose en guardia. El castaño observa una figura prepotente parado en la cima de un peñasco de gran altura, con los brazos extendidos a ambos costados y una pierna sobre una roca

-"Shura..."- Musita consternado e incluso horrorizado, dejando que uno de sus pies retroceda –"Eres tú..."- El único ser a quien menos hubiera deseado ver en esos momentos, en una situación poco favorable

-"Eres demasiado tonto al creer que puedes escapar de este refugio"- Declara con el entrecejo fruncido y una burlona sonrisa, aunque por dentro el corazón lo siente marchitarse. Aioros regresa el pie que antes había retrocedido, tratando de razonar con quien considera importante

-"Escuchame Shura..."

-"¡Me avergüenzo de ti!"- Hace una breve pausa y continua –"Es muy tarde para dar excusas. Sólo hay una forma de pagar por revelarte en contra del refugio"- Su entrecejo se contrae aún más –"¡Morirás!"- El semblante de Aioros se ensombrece, mientras aprieta los dientes y sus ojos únicamente muestran desilusión

-"¿No quieres que te explique?"- No puede creer que él se niegue a escucha razones

-"Muere como un hombre. Te permitiré morir con mi espada sagrada Excalibur"- Prepara el brazo para atacarlo. Lanza un destello dorado que corta el viento. Sagitario salta con el bebé, esquivando el poder que ya conoce. Shura prepara una vez más su ataque y arremete contra el moreno, desde la roca. Con sagacidad evade los poderes el griego, lamentando que su antiguo mejor amigo sea quien vaya tras su vida. Aioros salta hacia el otro lado, depositando en un lugar que considera seguro, a la niña que en sus brazos sostenía.

-"¡Aquí estoy Shura!"- Atrae la atención del español lejos de la bebé. Capricornio lanza su ataque, logrando esta vez darle y que se golpee contra una roca, cayendo luego de bruces contra el frío piso, junto a la caja de la armadura que antes se había quitado. El semblante del décimo custodio ah quedado ensombrecido, y es que no le place en nada tener que matarlo, aunque ría sarcásticamente

Aioros siente todo su cuerpo adolorido y cansado; por ello, con pesadez trata de incorporarse. Escucha la risa de Capricornio, y no puede evitar el sentimiento de rencor que ahora le profesa. Con el apoyo de sus antebrazos, logra levantar la mitad del cuerpo, y teniendo en mente el acabar con la vida del español y todo lo que por él siente...

En ese instante, la caja que a la armadura resguarda, comienza a brillar, llamando la atención de ambos ahora rivales. Un horrorizado Shura quita el pie que aún recargaba sobre la piedra, mientras contempla como el traje sagrado de Sagitario, protege al vil traidor.

-"Pero..."- No puede creer que se la misma armadura dorada, quien le de su auxilio

Impotente, y aún más atractivo de lo que recuerda, aparece el noveno custodio, portando la armadura que con méritos, hace años ganó

-"¡Es mi turno!"- Advierte con decisión, a un estático Shura. Su puño derecho se cierra a la altura de la cadera, al cual acuden varios destellos dorados –"¡Trueno Atómico!"- Lanza al ataque hacia la roca donde Capricornio se encuentra parado, más para derribarlo, que para hacerle algún otro tipo de daño. Shura salta; pero el impacto y la fuerza del ataque es tal, que lo alcanza y de espaldas lo tira contra el suelo

Sagitario se siente satisfecho ("_Solo me falta algo... Tengo que proteger al bebé que traía en mis brazos..._"). Gira el rostro y la mitad del cuerpo para asegurarse que la niña esta bien. Sin embargo, su sorpresa es otra al descubrir que no se encuentra donde la dejó, y que en lugar de eso ah gateado hasta el español

El pelinegro ríe victorioso, acariciando con la palma de la mano el rostro suave de la niña.

-"¿Qué te pasa Aioros, ya no piensas usar tu poder contra mi?"- El mencionado aprieta los puños y los dientes, mientras sus pupilas y extremidades tiemblan de rabia ante la humillación -"No quisiste lastimarme y ese fue un gran error de tu parte" Se incorpora y prepara nuevamente su ataque –"Muere Aioros..."- Sentencia. Sagitario se siente devastado. Ya no puede más. El poder del español atraviesa su cuerpo. Partiendo la roca bajo sus pies y empujándolo a caer en la gran brecha que se ah abierto en medio de la tierra, a un barranco donde seguramente encontrara la muerte...

Por fin lo ah que matado y sonríe. No siente tranquilidad, sólo dolor. Sabe que ah hecho lo correcto, o al menos lo siente...

-:-:-:- **End of Flash Back** -:-:-:-

El tiempo ah dejado huellas y cicatrices en mi persona; dándome una dura lección que espero haber aprendido.

_**Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,**_

**_Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros._**

Ahora me gustaría saber si perdonaras mi afrenta, o gritaras con todo el dolor de tu corazón que me aparte de tu lado.

Fuimos separados por el cruel, despreciable y horrendo destino; pero ¿No crees que ya es hora de sanar el dolor y tratar de reparar el espejo de nuestra alma que una vez se rompió?

Porque sabes tan bien como yo, que cuando juntos estamos, no hay nada que pueda separarnos.

Aún sigo esperando que reacciones después de mi abrazo, que correspondas de la misma forma o que vuelvas a mentirme profesándome tu odio

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mí,**_

_**Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,**_

_**Quizás entre los dos,**_

**_Aún hay algo de amor._**

¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que mostraste lo que en verdad sientes?

¿Cómo piensas borrar de mi mente la felicidad que sé, una de mis sonrisas o roces te provoca?

O al menos dime ¿Dónde piensas enterrar este sentimiento que te llena el vacío de tu corazón?

Yo te prometo que si al menos una de tus respuestas logra convencerme, me olvidaré para siempre de ti y trazaré otro camino intentando no cruzarlo con tu línea, y tratando de borrar un daño irreparable...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**POV of Aioros:**_

No sólo te odio por traicionar una de las cosas más sagradas que tenía, si no por haberme hecho sentir de nuevo aquella calidez que inunda e ilumina, la oscuridad dentro de mi corazón.

**_Mírame bien,_**

**_Que aún yo sigo aquí,_**

**_Muriéndome,_**

**_Por encontrarte en mí._**

Y es cierto, te mentí. Aquella persona que hace años te brindó su amor y amistad incondicional, aún vive en mi interior, en un corazón confundido al que la claridad de lo que pasó aún llega.

Intento apartarte de mí, aún negándome a que veas el rostro de un niño llorón, como seguramente eh de mostrarme; pero las fuerzas no son suficientes para realizar mi cometido. Así que cuando mis manos se posan sobre tu vientre, con los puños cerrados, no controlo el impulso de estos por deslizarse a tu espalda hasta abrazarte completamente y dejar que escuches un sollozo.

**_Mírame bien,_**

**_Que aún yo sigo aquí,_**

**_Escúchame,_**

**_No se vivir sin ti._**

Porque desgraciadamente te amo. Eres el dolor más exquisito y el calvario que una y mil veces más penaría, sin importar lo demás. El único verdugo a quien únicamente le entregaría mi corazón.

_**Si alguna vez piensas en mí,**_

_**Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,**_

_**Quizás entre los dos,**_

**_Aún hay algo de amor._**

Pese a todo me doy cuenta, que el nombre mío que tantos clamabas en la oscuridad y desesperación, se debían al único hecho de amarme tanto como te quiero a ti. Sin importar lo que el pasado allá marcado en nosotros, teniendo ojos únicamente para el futuro. Disfrutando del calor que emana de tu cuerpo, ahora que me pegas más a ti, con el abrazo más apasionado que alguna vez me hubieras brindado...

_**FIN**_

... o ... o ...

_Siendo realmente sincera, no esperaba dejarlo ahí, de hecho planeaba poner un tanto más rogon a Shura XD_

_Pero para no desgraciar algo que por primera vez en la vida me gusta, eh decidido que ahí se quede, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación o.o (llámenme mala si kieren, pero lo demás kiero dejarlo para otro fic, In the Darkness...)_

_Kisses! _

_p.d. Algunas partes de este fic, como los diálogos y situaciones, las saqué tanto del anime como de una historia llamada Excalibur que encontré en dos paginas webs, quizá la conozcan o.o_

_**Extra: Canción de RBD, Aún hay algo**_


End file.
